A trim part, which in particular may be used as an inner trim part for a motor vehicle, comprises a two-dimensional (shell-like) carrier and at least one further layer on a viewed side on the carrier, wherein the carrier also spans the part region. Such a trim part for example is shown in the document DE 101 25 074 A1. With this trim part, non-leathered regions are given on account of additional components with individual functions, such as for example a middle console with operating elements, or air exit openings for a ventilation system.
On the other hand, according to the state of the art, it is not known to design only individual of several regions of the decor surface of a trim part which per se is of one part, when required, thus depending on design, of leather, and to design the other regions of a different decor material. It is the object of the present invention to indeed realise such a trim part, which in this context is only leathered in regions. It is furthermore the object of the invention to suggest a method with which, with the lowest possible effort, trim parts corresponding to one another may be manufactured in part-leathered embodiments as well as in embodiments with different, and in particular uniform surface decors.